Deux frère et soeur peuvent tout changer
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Au début de leur 6ème année, Harry, ses amis, Malfoy et sa bande rencontre deux étranges personnages, qui vont tout changer dans la relation Serpentard/Gryffondor  Ne prends pas en comte les tomes 6 et 7
1. la répartition

Harry était dans la train qui le menait en 6ème année, avec ses deux meilleurs amis et Neville, quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un garçon de leur âge :

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous, il n'y a plus de place ailleurs ? demanda le garçon

- Oui bien sur, répondirent les quatres amis

- Tu t'appelle comment ? demanda Ron

- Fabrice Moulin, et vous.

- Moi, c'est Ron Weasley, elle, c'est Hermione Granger, lui, c'est Neville Londubat et lui, c'est Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, mon père et ma mère discute souvent de toi, dit Fabrice

- En bien ou en mal ? demanda Hermione

- Euh…

- Euh, quoi ? demanda Harry, devant curieux

- Bah, en fait je voudrais un peu tuer mon père, car c'est…

- Tu déteste ton père ? demanda Hermione

- Oh oui , je le hais du plus profond de mon âme.

- Et pourquoi ça si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- C'est …

- C'est un mangemort, ou quoi ton père?

- Non, c'est le chef des mangemort, ne me tuez pas, répondit Fabrice en se cachant sous la banquette.

- Tu es contre les idées de ton père, non ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, pourquoi ?dit-il en sortant le tête de sous la banquette

- Bon, alors sa va, répondit Harry en l'aidant à se relever

Fabrice eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur la banquette, que la porte du compartiment, pour laisser place à Malfoy, Zabbini, Parkinson, Nott et une jeune fille qu'il n'avaient jamais vu.

- Oh, tiens Potter, et ses amis ont fait une nouvelle connaissance, et…

Malfoy ne put finir sa phrase que Potter répliqua

- Mais, toi aussi on dirait.

- Vous n'avait pas l'air de bien vous entendre, dit Fabrice

- Non, tu crois, lui dit Drago

- Tu parles correctement à mon demi-frère

-…

Toute l'assemblée resta muet sur cette révélation.

- Vous avez, quels parents en commun, demanda Drago qui récupéra plus vite ses esprit que les autres

- Voldemort, répondit timidement la jeune fille

- D'accord, vous avez tous les deux les noms de famille de votre mère, c'est ça, Valentine, demanda Théo, à la jeune fille

- Oui, c'est ça, mais si on retournait dans notre compartiment pour se changer, car on est bientôt arrivé.

Les deux groupes descendirent du train, le groupes d'Harry alla vers Dean et Seamus, mais s'arrêtèrent à quels que pas d'eux en les voyant s'embrasser, tout le groupe s'imagina à leur place avec la personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Le groupe de Drago alla vers Crabe et Goyle, qui je vous rassure ne s'embrassaient pas.

Les deux groupes voulurent s'installer dans deux calèches différents mais les deux demi-frère et sœur en décidèrent autrement, et Drago, Blaise et Valentine se retrouvèrent avec Ron, Harry et Fabrice. Et dans une deuxième calèche se retrouvèrent Hermione, Neville, les deux amoureux, Pansy, Théo et les deux gorille.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, sauf Valentine et Fabrice qui étaient allaient rejoindre les premières années, pour se faire répartir dans les quatre maisons.

Le broua régnait dans la Grande Salle comme à son habitude, mais quand le directeur se leva les élèves firent silence

- Bonjour, mes chers élèves j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances, et que vous êtes prêt pour une nouvelle année.

Après ces quelques mots les première années rentrèrent dans la salle. Le choixpeau fit son discoure habituelle, puis les élèves furent répartis dans les quatre maison le directeur se releva, et reprit la parole :

- Cette année nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves, qui vont rentrer en 6ème année, merci de bien accueillir ses deus personnes

Un garçons blond aux yeux bleu, Fabrice, et une fille brune aux yeux châtaignes, Valentine.

- Fabrice Moulin, appela Mcgonagall

Et Fabrice s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le choixpeau mis du temps à choisir, puis cria :

- Gryffondor

La table des Gryffondor l'applaudis, et Ron lui fit une place à coté de lui, ce qui déplut fortement à… J'ai nommé Blaise Zabbini

- Valentine Duprés, cria la sous-directrice

Valentine s'avança à son tour du choixpeau et le mis sur sa tête, et il cria tout de suite :

- Serpentard

Et ce fut aux Serpentards de recevoir quelqu'un, ils firent de grands sourirent. Drago fit une place à coté de lui, et ce fut à Harry, d'être jaloux.


	2. les sentiments réciproques

Le soir venu, Pansy montra le dortoir à Valentine, car elle était la seul fille du groupe. Puis, elles se couchèrent vers 23 heures, après avoir fait une partie de cartes avec les garçons.

Valentine fut réveillé par les cries de Pansy, elle se rapprocha donc, pour la calmer, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit une parole, que prononça Pansy :

- Non, ne la tuez pas, tuez moi, mais ne tuez pas Hermione

Puis, elle se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda autour d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait réveillé personnes, mais quand elle croisa les yeux de Valentine, posé sur elle, elle dit :

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Valentine

- Non, c'est pas grave. Mais tu semble obsédé par une certaine Hermione, qui je devine être Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien aux autres, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi, Drago semble bien apprécier Harry, Blaise Ron, Théo Neville.

- C'est vrai. Et puis comment tu serais ça, toi, se reprit Parkinson.

- Car je peut lire dans l'esprit des personnes qui sont dans la même pièce, ou même endroit, que moi.

- Donc… Tu… Savais déjà que j'avais un petit… commença Pansy

- Un grand faible pour Hermione Granger

- Oui, tu le savais ? ? ?

- Bien sur,

- Et tu sais si c'est réciproque ou pas ?

- Non, mais demain je voir mon frère, si il sait ou pas, et si c'est réciproque ou pourra lui demander de nous aider pour quelques Gryffondors, avec quelques Serpentards..

- Et si c'est pas réciproque ? ? ?

- Et, bah, je vous aiderais à les séduire, mais n'en parlons pas aux garçons tout de suite. Secret de fille ?

- Secret de fille, répondit l'amoureuse

Le lendemain Valentine alla parler à son frère :

- Frérot, tu trouve pas que certains Serpentards et Gryffondors se cherchent, et je ne parles pas de chercher la bagarre, rajouta la sœur en voyant le regard de son frère, mais ne se trouvent pas…

- Pourquoi tu es amoureuse d'un Gryffondors ?

- Débile, bon, est-ce que tu penses comme moi ?

- C'est vrai, j'ai surpris une de leur discussion, ou il parlaient de tes amis, ni en ami, ni en ennemis, tu vois ce que je veux dire..

- Oui…

- Et toi comment tu sais cela ?

- J'ai lu dans leur esprit, mais pas dans celui de tes amis, car c'était tes amis…

- C'est pour ça, qu'on dit que tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à notre père…

- Ne parles pas de lui devant moi, je le déteste, encore plus maintenant qu'ils nous a fait revenir de force, donc tu as compris ?

- Oui, je ne veux pas subir ton courroux… Et en fait tu as un plan ?

- Non… Mais je me disais que moi je réfléchis à un plan, avec la ruse des Serpentards, et toi tu agis avec le courage des Gryffondors…

Il eut un blanc puis Fabrice pensa tout haut :

- Des fois je me dis, heureusement que ma mère était un Gryffondors, et non une Serpentards…

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste ma mère autant que mon père, c'est pour ça que je vivait avec toi et ta mère…

- C'est sur que d'avoir Bellatrix comme mère…

- Bon, en fait pour le plan, on va plutôt faire comme ça, on tout les trois réfléchir à un plan pendant la nuit, et mettre en commun nos idées juste avant le déjeuner, et réfléchir ensemble au plan… Valentine partit sur ces mots pour aller en cour…

Les Serpentards avaient comme premier cour l'histoire de la magie, en commun avec les Serdaigles. Donc d'un coté, les Serpentards, personne n'était attentif au cour, et l'autre partit de la classe, les Serdaigles, essayait de suivre le cour… Et au fond de la classe, il y avait Valentine à coté de Pansy…

- Alors… demanda celle-ci

- Alors, quoi ? répondit sa voisine

- Alors ton frère a dit quoi ?

- Tu aideras toujours tes amis à se mettre en couple, même quand tu seras avec « elle »…

- Je suis pas sur que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit, mais oui pourquoi ?

- Alors, on réfléchir, à un moyen de les mettre ensemble, vu que leur sentiments sont réciproques…

- Youpi, cria Pansy un peu trop fort pour le prof, qui arrêta son cour pour la regarder, puis il reprit son cour 5min après… Et vous avez prévu un plan, se reprit-elle

- Non, je te les dit on va réfléchir à un plan, puis on va mettre en commun nos idée juste avant le déjeuner.

- C'est trop bien ça, on pourrait leur faire cracher le morceau, à nos amis…

- On verra ça demain…

Et la discussion des deux amies s'arrêta sur ces mots, pour qu'elles puissent passer les minutes qui restent comme les autres, c'est-à-dire en… DORMANT


	3. Le premier couple, les sentiments cachés

Valentine, Pansy et Fabrice passèrent toute la nuit à réfléchir à un plan…

Le matin quand les deux groupes allèrent déjeuner, ils se croisèrent, et Drago attaqua immédiatement Harry, Blaise :Ron, Théo :Neville et Pansy :Hermione, ce qui fit soupirer Valentine et Fabrice…

Les deux gorilles ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, remarquez que ce n'était point étonnent, et les deux amoureux regardèrent leurs amis bizarrement, car ils avaient participer à la discussion, qu'avait surpris Fabrice…

- Bon, vous voulez pas faire une petite pause là, parce que ça commence à bien faire vos dispute, dit un professeur, qui se révélait être Mcgonagal.

- Bien, non, madame, ça ne serait pas marrant, dirent les Serpentards d'une même voix, qui ne remarquèrent pas le visage décomposé des Gryffondors, mais Mcgo, elle, elle le remarqua, tout comme Valentine.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Valentine déclara, d'une voix impassible, c'est une Serpentard quoi ?:

- Madame, excusez-nous, mais nous allons manger, si cela vous dérange pas, et même si cela vous dérange,

La directrice des Gryffondors la regarda de haut, et alla manger, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas cette gamine.

La matinée passa vite, trop vite, pour Valentine. Mais du se résoudre à aller au rendez-vous avec Pansy et son demi-frère.

- Ah, Valentine, tu as fallut être en retard, la salua Pansy

- Non, je suis juste à l'heure, dit-elle en prenant son air, « Tu n'es rien comparait à moi »

- Désolé…

- Tu devrais savoir, en étant amie avec ma sœur, qu'elle arrive toujours, ni en retard, ni en avance, rigola Fabrice.

- Bon, pour les plans, moi je pense que les Serpentards ne sont pas prêts à avouer leur amour, alors ils faudrait les rendre jaloux. Propose cette idée à tes amis, frérot, dit Valentine.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? ? demanda Pansy

- Toi, tu te jette à son cou, et tu lui dit que tu l'aime… commença Valentine

- Elle va se jeter sur qui, dit une voix à coté d'eux.

- Hermione, comment tu va ? demanda Fabrice

- J'attends une réponse, vous savez ?

- Elle se jetais sur la fille qu'elle aime, c'est-à-dire… Toi, chuchota Valentine

- C'est vrai ? dit Hermione, un peu choqué, mais toute heureuse.

- N… Voulut dire Pansy, mais Fabrice la coupa

- Oui

En entendant cette réponse Hermione se jeta sur Pansy, et l'embrassa, car elle avait une total confiance en Fabrice…

Les trois compère expliquèrent le problème à Hermione, quand un hibou passa une fenêtre de la pièce, pour s'approcher de Valentine. Elle prit la lettre, que le hibou tenait entre ses pattes. Elle regarda l'expéditeur, et en sursauta en le voyant…

- C'est elle ? demanda son frère

- Oui, je dois faire quoi ?

- Ouvre là

- Là maintenant devant toute la bibliothèque ?

- Oh ! C'est bon on est que tout seul

- D'accord, dit timidement Valentine

Valentine ouvrit soigneusement la lettre, et quand elle l'eut ouvert, la voix de… BELLATRIX s'éleva dans la pièce.

_Salut, ma chérie_

_J'espère que tu t'es fais de nouveau « amis »_

Je veux la tuer, pensa tout haut Valentine

_J'espère que tu viendra à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël, et tu pourras voir ta belle-mère, qui est devenu un mangemort. Ou, la mère de Fabrice est devenu un mangemort, Ha…_

_Ah ! Oui, aussi, mon mari a très bien accepté que j'ai eu une fille avec un autre que lui…_

_Mais j'espère que tu reprendras le nom des Black, car maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de te cache, donc plus besoin de cacher ton identité, ma cher Valentine Black…_

_Ta maman chérie_

- Je veux la tuer, cria Valentine

- Ne parles surtout pas de ta mère à Neville, car elle a rendu fou ses parents, et aux autres Gryffondors, aussi d'ailleurs, car elle a tuer son cousin, Sirius Black… lui recommanda Hermione

- Je sais tout ça, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des lettres pour se vanter de ses exploits, répondit Valentine

- Bon si on allait manger, avant qu'il n'est plus rien, demanda Pansy

- Hmmm, tu as raison, tu viens manger à notre table ? lui demanda Hermione

- Bah, heu…

- Vas-y comme ça tu montrera aux Serpentards, qu'ils peuvent arrêter de cacher leur sentiments, qu'ils éprouvent pour les Gryffondors. Et tu le montreras aussi aux Gryffondors… dit Valentine,

- Je pense qu'on pourrait mettre les Gryffondors dans la « confidence » de notre coté, commença Fabrice, et essayer de faire avouer aux Serpentards leur sentiment de votre coté, finit-il, en regardant bien sa sœur dans les yeux.

Quand, les quatre personnes rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle toute les discussion cessèrent, pour regarder Hermione et Pansy, main jointes, s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondors. Les Gryffondors furent ravi pour leur ami, qui leurs raconta comment ça s'était passé, en oubliant le passage de la lettre, et les mis comme ça dans la « confidence » comme dit si bien Fabrice. Les Poustouffles et les Serdaigles ne savait pas quoi pansaient. Par contre les Serpentards regardaient le couple, et s'imaginèrent à leur place, avec leur Gryffon… Et toutes ses émotions se reflétèrent dans leurs yeux tellement ils étaient absorbé par leur vison...

-Vous êtes amoureux de Gryffondors, je me trompe? demanda Valentine

- Heu... Oui, répondirent ses amis


	4. le commencement de la bataille

Le lendemain, Valentine alla parler aux garçons, juste avant le petit déjeuné :

- Alors, j'avais raison, vous aimez des Gryffondors ?

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, dit Drago, en essayant d'avoir un visage impassible, ce qu'il n'arriva qu'à moitié. Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Laissez moi deviner lesquels c'est ?

- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! hurla Blaise

- Alors, Drago aime…, les voulurent protester mais le regard que leur lança Valentine, leur en dissuada, donc je disais que Drago aime Harry, Blaise aime Ron, Théo aime Neville.

Les garçons faisaient chacun à leur tour une grimace, en entendant leur prénom…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, on a une fierté nous, on va pas tombé amoureux de Gryffondors, et en plus on est promis à des personnes, et Pansy aussi elle est promis à quelqu'un, lui dit Théo

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un regard triste.

- Donc vous avouer que vous êtes amoureux ? demanda Valentine

- Oui, mais on a toujours des mariages arrangé, et on est sur que si nos parents apprennent qu'on est homo, ils vont nous faire une crise devant toute l'école, dit Drago

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, une nouvelle fois

- Et je pense, d'ailleurs, que demain, ou aujourd'hui, les parents de Pansy vont nous faire une crise… reprit Blaise

- Euh… Sinon pour les mariages arrangés, je peux peut-être m'arranger… Grâce à mon père, des fois j'arrive à lui faire peur…

- Ouais, cela serait, cool, mais moi je préfère attendre qu'on soit sur qu'ils nous aiment, et aussi qu'on les aime, et que se ne soit pas que de l'attirance physique, déclara Théo, le plus sage des trois…

Sur ces mots les quatre amis allèrent manger, sans attendre Pansy, me diriez-vous, mais serait plutôt elle qui ne les aurait pas attendu, pour aller manger avec sa chérie…

Les élèves avaient à peine commencé à manger, que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, pour laisser place aux parents de… PANSY, qui se précipitèrent vers la table des professeur. Arrivé devant le directeur, ils lui demandèrent un rendez-vous pour parler du nouveau couple que formait leur fille, Pansy, avec une Gryffondors, Hermione. En prenant le chemin du retour, les parents de Pansy jetèrent un regard noir à Hermione, qui était juste à coté de Pansy, le directeur les suivi en souriant au couple, qui fut un peu rassuré…

- Ah, ouais je commence à comprendre la peur que vous avez pour vos parents, si ils sont comme ça, chuchota Valentine.

- Ceux de Pansy sont les moins pires, après c'est ceux de Théo, puis les miens, et enfin ceux de Drago, lui souffla Blaise

- Ah… Euh, je crois que Hermione et Pansy, regarde de notre coté, euh… Vous avez l'air de savoir pourquoi, dit Valentine en regardant ses amis, devenu vert, qui lui répondirent

- Heureusement que c'est pas ton père, mais c'est comme même une de ses adeptes…

Valentine se tourna, et en voyant la personne devant les porte de la Grande Salle, elle déclara

- C'est aussi une des ses maîtresse…

Et, oui, vous l'auriez compris, Bellatrix était rentrée dans Poudlard… Mcgonagal se leva, et prit la parole

- Comment êtes vous entré ?

- J'ai dit à l'école que je venais voir ma fille, d'ailleurs plusieurs parents viennent voir leurs enfants, j'ai qu'il y avait les Weasley, les Granger, les , oups, la Londubat, Hi, Hi, Hi, mais bizarrement il n'y avait pas les Potter…

Il eut un grand silence dans la pièce quand un petit bonhomme, de première année, déclara :

- Et il y avait les Moulins ? parce que vous avez dit toutes les familles des amis de Potter, mais pas celle là…

- Oui, il y avait Mme Moulin, mais pas M Moulin, car il n'existe pas…

- Il existe plus ? demanda Neville, en pensant que Bellatrix les avait tué.

- Le seul M. Moulin que je connaisse est le père, de la mère de Fabrice… Car le père de Fabrice, comme le père de Valentine est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ils sont demi-frère, et demi-sœur…

- Alors, ils ont le nom de famille de leur mère ? demanda une voix derrière Bellatrix, qui s'avérait être celle d'un des jumeau Weasley.

- Non, cette conne, de fille a changé son nom, elle ni le nom de son père, Tom Jedusor, ni le nom de sa mère, moi Bellatrix Black… répondit celle-ci

Un grand silence si fit, et tout le monde put voir au ralenti : Valentine se lever, prendre sa baguette, la pointer vers sa mère, et lancer un sort informulé, d'une couleur rouge, qui toucha Bellatrix dans le ventre…

Tout le monde resta dans la même position jusqu'à que Dumbledore revienne avec les parents de Pansy. Celui-ci en croisant les parents de Ron et Ginny, de Hermione, de Neville, en fait plutôt sa grand-mère, mais bon, de Luna, de Seamus, de Dean, de Drago, de Théo, de Blaise, en fait sa mère, mais bon, et de bien d'autres élèves, s'avança vers la Grande Salle croisa Bellatrix entrain de se torde douleur. Il fit encore plus surpris en comprenant, qui avait lançait le sortilège, car Valentine était resté debout avec sa baguette levé.

- Expliquez moi ce qui se passe ici, déclara-t-il

Mais personne ne lui répondit… Quand tout un coup Neville se leva et dit :

- Tu es la fille de cette connasse ?

- Le truc bizarre avec toi, c'est que je sois la fille de Voldemort ne te dérange pas, mais que je sois la fille d'un de ses mangemort, comme Drago, Blaise, Théo et Pansy… Je comprendrais que tu me déteste car je sois la fille du mage noir, mais tu le savais et tu l'as accepté, comme pour Fabrice, que tu devrais détester autant que moi, car lui aussi son père est le mage noir et sa mère une mangemort ! cria Valentine

- Oui, mais toi, tu es la fille de celle qui a torturé mes parents ! cria Neville

- AH, OUI, ET TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS COMME ELLE ?

- OUI

- TU CROIS QUE THEO EST COMME SON PÈRE ?

Il eut un silence, où tous regardait Théo, et Fabrice pensa : « Non, mais, quand elle se dispute avec quelqu'un, il faut qu'elle arrête de lire dans ses pensées… »

Et Valentine comprenant qu'elle s'était trop énervé, et qu'elle avait fait une bourde, déclara

- Que Drago est comme son père, que Pansy est comme son père, alors qu'elle sort avec une sang-de-bourbe, et que Blaise est comme son p… comme sa mère ?

- Bon, vous vous calmez, maintenant ! cria le directeur

Tout le monde se rassit à ses mots. Et le directeur se retourna vers les parents.

- Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

- Les mangemort, ou plutôt Madame Lestrange, à cette phrase Bellatrix fit une grimace en pansant qu'elle n'était pas mariée à celui qu'elle aimait, nous a dit, sûrement sans l'accord de vous-savez-qui, que les mangemorts allaient attaquer Poudlard, alors on est venu, répondit Molly

- Vous avez sûrement raison vu qu'il n'y a aucun mangemort à l'horizon, dit Mme Granger

- Vous vous trompez, madame, Bellatrix, Lucius, M Parkinson, M Nott, et bien d'autre son des mangemorts, lui dit Blaise, et vous devriez partir au plus vite…

- Pas sans notre fille, répondit M. Granger

- Si, avant que les mangemorts décide d'attaquer, dit cette dernière.

- Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ? dit Bellatrix d'un air narquois

- Mère, voulez-vous un deuxième sort, mais cette fois dans la poitrine ? demanda sa fille

- Tu es comme ton père, ma chérie, ha, ha, ha.

- La prochaine fois que tu ma dit ça, je crois que c'est un sort vert qui sortira de ma baguette, s'énerva Valentine

Et la bataille commença, Hermione se senti obligé de faire sortir ses parents de force. Puis, elle revint mais la bataille avait déjà commencé, depuis un moment.


	5. La bataille

_Désolé pour ce petit (grand) retard, mais pardonnez moi, j'ai une excuse valable, j'étais en vacances. :-)(-:_

* * *

><p>La bataille faisait rage dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs essayaient de mettre les plus jeunes à l'abri des attaques des mangemorts, qui avait réussis, grâce aux mangemorts qui étaient déjà dans l'enceinte de l'école…<p>

Quand tout un coup une dernière personne fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle… Lord Voldemort… Harry se précipita sur Lui, mais Il s'était préparé à cela et lui lancé un _Doloris_, que Harry se serait pris si Drago ne l'avait pas enlevé, en le plaquant par terre, sous lui, de la trajectoire du sort, qui toucha Neville…

A l'autre bout de la salle Valentine se battait contre sa mère, qui serait bien allait finir avec les deux derniers Londubats. Fabrice combattait aussi sa mère, qui était son impérium…

Mais bon revenons à Harry, qui était toujours sous Drago. Quand Harry et Drago comprirent leur position un peu ambigu, dirons nous, ils se séparèrent rouge de gène, Harry commença alors son combat avec Tom (Voldemort), et Drago décida de l'aider…

Plus loin, Pansy et Hermione combattais les parents de Pansy, dans un autre bout de la salle Neville reprenait ses esprits, après le _Doloris_ qu'il s'était pris, derrière Théo qui le protéger de toute attaque, en jetant toute les deux secondes un regard inquiet à Neville. Quand il vit que ce dernier s'était enfin réveillé, il se jeta sur lui, en l'embrassant, et Neville y répondit… Plus rien ne comptait pour eux deux, si bien que Bellatrix envoya un _Doloris _sur le nouveau couple, quand sa fille le regarda…

Le _Doloris_ aurait touché le couple, si un bouclier, lancé par Fabrice, n'était pas apparut. Quand Valentine compris qui avait lancé le sort contre le couple, elle se retourna, elle lança des _Doloris_ sur sa mère, et sa mère riposta avec un autre, ainsi de suite jusqu'à que sa mère lance, sans avertissement, un _Doloris_ sur Neville… Mais Neville ne reçut jamais le sort, car son nouveau petit ami s'était entre les deux, et il se prit le sort en plein ventre. Voyant ceux-ci Neville ne réfléchit plus, et lança un sort d'une couleur verte, vous l'aurait tous comprit, c'était le sortilège de la mort. Bellatrix, ce le prit en pleine poitrine, et elle s'effondra sans vie sur le sol…(j'avais juste envie que ce soit Neville qui tue Bellatrix, vu qu'elle a torturé ses parents)…

Plus loin Harry et Drago combattaient Voldemort, mais quand celui-ci vit sa « maîtresse » mourir, il lança le plus puissant _Doloris_, qu'il n'est lancé, sur sa fille en prononçant, quelque chose en fourchelangue :

« Tu peux être pire que moi, tu vois il faut que je te lance un _Doloris_, pour qu'on croie un minimum, que tu es triste que ta mère soit morte.

- Comment veut tu que je sois triste de la mort de ma mère, alors que la seule chose gentil qu'elle a fait pour moi, c'est de ne pas me mettre la marque sur le bras, sinon elle me lançais pratiquement que des Doloris, si je disais quelque chose qui voulais dire le contraire de ce que tu pensais, ou elle me laissait tranquille quand je ne disais pas ce que je pensais » répondit sa fille en fourchelangue aussi, en se prenant le _Doloris_ en pleine poitrine.

Cette échange ne fut compris que par Fabrice, plié en deux(de rire) à cause des propos de sa soeur, qui venait de casser son père, et Harry qui faisait les yeux ronds.

La bataille continua, Ron combattait Lucius Malfoy, quand un seul coup Ron se prit un _Doloris_ en pleine poitrine, il s'évanouit sur le coup, car il n'était pas habitué à se prendre des _Doloris_, pas comme Valentine… Blaise voyant Ron à terre, il décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais Lucius n'était point de cette avis, et se mit à attaquer Blaise, qui essayait de protéger Ron… Blaise pansa qu'il ne pourrait pas amener Ron à l'infirmerie, mais c'était sans conter l'aide de Valentine, qui prit le relais de Blaise, qui put amener Ron à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé devant les portes de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière (j'ai oublié son nom) se précipita sur eux, et demanda à Blaise de poser Ron sur un lit, pendant qu'elle préparerait ses affaires pour le soigner. Mais quand elle l'ausculta, elle fit un grimace, et regard Blaise qui attendait le verdict.

- Il est tombé dans un petit coma, commença l'infirmière

- Pourquoi ? s'écria aussitôt Balise

- Je pense que ce prendre pour la première fois un Doloris, ça fait déjà assez mal, mais en plus quand on se dans le cœur… L'infirmière laissa sa phrase en suspense, et alla s'occuper d'autre blessés de la bataille, qui étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie par miracle.

Balise s'approcha de Ron, le regarda une dernière fois avant de retourner dans la bataille.

En fin de soirée la bataille était finie, grâce à Drago qui a réussit à attirer l'attention de Voldemort, pour que Harry lance le sort fatale…

Une semaine passa mais Ron ne se réveillait pas, les Gryffondors venaient le voir tous les jours, et les Serpentards aussi, car ils venaient avec les Gryffondors, Drago à cause de Harry, avec qui il sortait depuis la fin de la bataille, comme Neville et Théo, Pansy suivait Hermione, et Crabe et Goyle qui suivaient Malfoy, comme des Chiens (enfin ça change pas de d'habitude)… Et il y avait Blaise, les jeunes couples ou les plus vieux comme celui de Pansy /Hermione, et celui de Seamus/Dean. Les jours passèrent et les visites des Gryffondors/Serpentards se distançaient peu à peu, sauf Blaise qui venait tous les soirs voir comment il allait. Puis un jour que Blaise était au chevet de Ron, celui-ci se réveilla, Blaise se précipita sur lui.

- Ron, sa va ? lui demanda Balise

- Eh, oui on est où là ? répondit Ron, encore un peu endormie

- À l'infirmerie.

- Et la bataille ? s'écria Ron, en se réveillant

- On l'a gagnée. Harry a tué le Voldemort.

À ce mot Ron eut un frisson, Blaise s'en aperçut et lui demanda :

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est juste que quand j'entends ce nom… Je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il a fait, dit Ron en commençant à sangloter.

- C'est rien, maintenant il est mort, il ne pourra plus rien faire, lui dit Blaise en le prenant dans ses bras.

Une semaine plus tard Ron put sortir de l'infirmerie, et retrouver tous ses anciens amis, nouveaux amis et surtout Blaise, car ces deux la ne sont pas resté que ami après que Ron se soit réveillé.

La fin de l'année arriva un peu trop vite pour tout les nouveaux couples, qui avait du subir la colère de leurs parents, pour les Serpentards, et les Gryffondors durent subir la colère des parents de leurs petit(e)s ami(e)s, mais bien sur ils n'oublièrent pas de remercier Valentine qui tout fait pour que les Serpentards avouent leur sentiment pour certains Gryffondors.

* * *

><p><em>Je pense faire un épilogue après...<em>

_j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire, et que je ne sois pas trop incohérente._


	6. Epilogue

_**4 ans plus tard**_

Ron était dans son salon, il tournait en rond depuis le matin même. Quand tout un coup Hermione apparut dans son salon :

- Ah, Ron, tu es prêt, tu viens il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va arriver en retard.

- Je suis prêt depuis ce matin, mais tu pense que tu se passera bien ?

- Mais bien sur, allez viens

- Tu as fait comment pour ne pas être stressé quand tu t'es mariée avec Pansy.

- J'avais confiance en elle, mais pas en moi, alors je stressé autant que toi. Mais il ne faut pas, tu vois maintenant je suis très heureuse avec la personne que j'aime, comme Harry avec Drago, Théo avec Neville, Seamus avec Dean, ta sœur avec Luna, Olivier avec Marcus, qui se sont retrouver grâce au mariage de Harry et de Drago, Hermione fit une pause et regarda sa montre, Ron, on va être réellement en retard, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Blaise, Non ?

- C'est bon, j'arrive.

Et sur ces mots, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent à l'endroit, où le mariage devait avoir lieu.

Les deux amis eurent à peine le temps d'arriver, qu'une tornade rousse, du nom de Ginny, fonça sur eux.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru que vous arriveriez jamais.

- C'est vrai ça fait 20 minutes que tu devrais être là pour que l'on te prépare à ton mariage, dit Théo

- Mais bon, j'ai réussi à qu'ils ne le disent pas Balise, déjà qu'il est super nerveux, alors s'il avait su que tu n'arrivait pas… On sait pas quel scénario il se serait imaginer, dit Harry en arrivant avec Drago, qui répliqua de suite

- Si tu fais le moindre mal à Blaise, je t'écorche… À cette phrase le teint de Ron pris une jolie teinte rosé.

- Mais bon il faut qu'on te prépare maintenant, et tu auras autant de personnes que possible comme Blaise, ce qui l'a un peu inquiété, Théo finit sa phrase, en la murmurant, mais Ron put quand même l'entendre, et il en devient encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Après une demi-heure de préparations des marié, des décorations, de la salle, le mariage put enfin commencer.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient marié, et Blaise semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher Ron, une seule se seconde, ce qui fit rire tous les invités. Car tous les mariages entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, c'étaient toujours passer de la même manière :

1-Le Gryffondor arrivait en retard (environ 20 minutes)

2-Le Serpentard ne voulait plus lâcher son Gryffondor.

Puis le repas commença, les conversations allaient dans tous les sens, mais commençait toujours par le mariage. En fin de soirée, tout le monde avait bien bu, tellement qu'ils en était complètement saoule, et ils dansaient n'importe comment, si bien qu'ils dansaient des slow, sur du rock, ou vis versa. Tout le monde pouvait être saoule, le lendemain ils se rappelait très bien, qu'en pleins milieux d'un slow, Fred embrassa Fabrice, et George, Valentine.

Vers minuit, dans la chambre du jeune couple marié, Blaise et Ron discutait de chose et d'autre, jusqu'à que balise se rapprocha de son mari, et lui demanda à l'oreille, en sentant le souffle de Balise, Ron en frémit

- Pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard aujourd'hui

Ron eut un moment de stupeur, puis regarda Blaise interloquer

- Ils ont eut beau essayait de me le cachaient, ils étaient pas très doué, ils ont fait le même manège, pour les autres Griffons qui sont arrivé en retard à leur propre mariage.

- Tu trouve que mes frère vont bien, avec Valentine et Fabrice, répondit Ron, en essayant d'éviter le sujet.

- Ron, s'énerva Blaise, en voyant que Ron essayait d'éviter le sujet, et se mit à califourchon sur Ron, n'essaye pas d'éviter le sujet, réponds à ma question, sinon oui ils vont bien ensemble

Ron regardait Blaise dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il avait trop peur que Blaise se moque de lui :

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir, commença Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Blaise, rajout a-t-il devant l'air coléreux de Blaise.

- Pleins de chose que j'espère qu'elles soient toutes aussi fausse les unes que les autres.

En entendant cette phrase, Ron se demanda ce que son amant s'imaginait, et s'empressa de dire :

- Tu me promet que si je te le dis tu ne te moque pas de moi ?

- Je te le promet, je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, dit Blaise, en radoucissant son ton

- Bah, en fait j'avais un le tract, que quelque chose se passe mal, et le retard de tous Gryffondors à leur propre mariage était un peu pour ça.

Blaise poussa un soupir : - Tu m'as fait peur, toi, tu sais ?

- Tu t'imaginais quoi, en fait ?

- Je m'imaginais, que par exemple… Tu m'avait trompé… dit Blaise

Ron regarda Blaise : - Jamais je ne tromperais, jamais, dit-il en embrassant tendrement son amour.

Et ils laissèrent leur désirent prendre le dessus, comme tous les autres couples, nouveaux ou plus anciens qui avaient été invités au mariage, ce qui fit qu'ils se réveillèrent vers environ 14h.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout...<em>

_Laisser un petit review s'il vous plait._

_Merci**  
><strong>_


End file.
